masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheUnknown285/What Other Sci-Fi or Fantasy Do You Like?
As the title says, besides Mass Effect, what other science fiction or fantasy (or horror) universes do you like? It can be games, movies, TV, literature, or some combination thereof (or any other media I'm forgetting). Here's an incomplete rundown of my favorites: MOVIES One of my favorite movies is BladeRunner ("It's too bad she won't live, but then again, who does?"). However, you really need to watch the version (versions?) without the voice-over and the more uncertain ending. I also love the first Jurassic Park movie. I still get goosebumps at the scene where Grant, Sadler, and Malcolm first see the brachiosaurus. It's amazing how well the visuals have held up over twenty years later. And I love the movie's theme. Much of that is also true for the second Terminator movie (possibly one of the rare instances of a movie sequel being better than the original, although I like the first one as well). I loved Inception. While it's probably not really sci-fi or fantasy, Memento, an earlier Christopher Nolan movie is really good for much of the same reasons. BOOKS As a kid, one of my favorite book series was Animorphs by K.A. Applegate, which involved a group of teenagers who were given the power to morph into other creatures by a dying alien in order to stop a clandestine invasion by another alien race. In addition to being really exciting and well-written, the characterization was really good. Now, I'm a big fan of Stephen King. I've read about twenty of his books. The only one I can unequivocally say I hated was Dreamcatcher. I loved The Shining, IT ("We all float down here."), Firestarter, Duma Key, Bag of Bones, Skeleton Crew, Lisey's Story, and The Eyes of the Dragon. TELEVISION I liked all three of the Stargate series. It's where I first fell in love with Claudia Black.Atlantis and especially Universe got cancelled way too early. Certainly one of my favorites was the horrendously underappreciated FlashForward, one of the rare times when I had to watch a show every week; don't call me, don't talk to me; I need to watch this. If you're unfamiliar with it (and you probably are; there's a reason it got cancelled) it involves the entire human race blacking out at exactly the same time for exactly 2 minutes, 17 seconds. During the blackout, almost everyone's consciousness is shifted to exactly the same time in the future. For some, what they see is horrible ("I dreamt there were no more good days."). Others see something great. Still others saw nothing at all; does that mean they'll be dead? What will people do to stop their vision from happening? What will they do to make it happen? Can they do anything at all? And why did it happen at all? Two and half years later, I'm still mad it got cancelled. I recently got into Lost and Battlestar Galactica (the re-imagined series). In both cases, I would rent and watch entire seasons in the same of a weekend. As an aside, does Number Six's theme remind anyone else of the Suicide Mission theme from ME2? Even more recently, I started watching Farscape. I haven't gotten into it to the extent I did with FlashForward, Lost, and Battlestar Galactica because those shows where more linear and often involved me screaming something to the effect of "Holy s***! I've got to see what happens next!" whereas Farscape is more episodic. Still, it's a great show. My favorite line so far has got to be "It's like Disney on acid! Ten years of great sex all at the same moment!" Notice the physical similaries between Pilot and the Collector General and how alike the Delvians and asari are. I'm like the kiss of death when it comes to TV shows, though. I fall in love with FlashForward, it gets cancelled. I get into Stargate: Universe, it gets cancelled. I like Awake, it gets cancelled. I got into Lost, FarScape, and Battlestar Galactica after their runs. Category:Blog posts